Elrabol
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Two years after Hemione's death, her and Ron's daughter disappears, along with Fleur and Victorie. Ron was never given to details of his wife's death. Is there a connection with that and his missing child? Elrabol is Hungarian for Kidnap
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This universe belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I am making no profit from this

A calm wind blew through the graveyard. White fluffy clouds dotted the skies. The cherry mood seemed to mock the mourning family's pain. Ronald Weasley stood in front of the new gravestone with his two young children. He stared hard at the words engraved in the smooth marble:

_Hermione Granger-Weasley_

_Loving mother_

_Devoted wife_

_Brilliant witch_

Ron read these words over and over again. They were so inadequate to describe Hermione. She was his everything. She was perfect in every way. From her magic to the way she took care of her children to the way she loved her husband, there was nothing she could do wrong. Ron missed her more than he could describe. The two children were standing next to him, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Hermione had died one week ago today. There was an accident at the Ministry of Magic. Ron did not really understand everything that had happened, nor had anyone bothered to completely enlighten him on the event. All he knew was there Hermione had been the only life lost. His Hermione. It seemed like such a cheap death for such a brilliant witch. She had fought dark wizards; an accident should not have done her in.

"Daddy?" the little girl, Rose, said as she rested her head against his shoulder, "Where's mama?"

"In heaven, baby," Ron answered, fighting back tears.

"Is she coming back?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she died. You will see her again in a long, long time," Ron responded. He did not know how to explain death to a five-year old.

The boy at his side, Daniel, tugged on his father's pants leg, "Doesn't she want to see us?"

Ron set down Rose and knelt to look both children in the eye, "Your mother loved you so much. If she could, she would be here right now. Come here."

Ron hugged his two children tightly. When he rose, he took each of their hand's in his, "Time to go home."

As they left the graveyard, Ron spared on last glance at his beloved's grave. She was gone. She would never come back. Ever.

--

**Two years later**

Seven year old Rose Weasley tore through the house as if on fire. She crashed into her father as he walked in the door, "DADDY!"

Ron caught her before she fell, "No running in the house."

Rose barely nodded as she squirmed away, "Guess what Uncle George taught me to do?"

Ron sighed. This could not be good. "What?"

Rose whipped out a tiny wrapped candy from her pocket. She started to eat it, but Ron stopped her, "No. How many times have I told you to not eat what Uncle George gives you?"

"But daddy! This one makes flowers come out of my ears!"

Ron chuckled softly, "Maybe later. Right now, we need to get home."

Molly Weasley entered the kitchen just then, "Hello, Ron. The children were wonderful today. George came over to visit."

Ron nodded, "Good, good. Where is Daniel?"

"He was out back with Teddy."

"Oh, Teddy is here?"

"Yes, Harry has him this week. His poor grandmother's health is declining, I'm afraid. Of course I offered to take Teddy with the rest of the children," Molly chatted on. Molly hated that all her children had grown up and were out of the house so naturally she was more than happy to take the role as caretaker of the grandchildren while parents were at work.

Daniel and Teddy ran in the door just then, covered in dirt.

"Hi, dad," Daniel greeted.

"Tsk, you two are filthy! Go clean off," Molly scolded as the boys scampered off.

"Are you staying for dinner, Ron?"

"Not tonight, Mum. Remember tomorrow that the Grangers are taking Rose and Daniel," Ron reminded. Every Friday the children spent the night at their grandparents' house.

"Are they taking them all day?" Molly asked. Normally the Grangers would pick up the children from school, but it was July, so the summer holiday was going on.

"No, Rose has her yearly check up tomorrow, so I took the day off," Ron explained as Daniel walked back in the room, "Ready to go, sport?"

"Uncle Harry is taking Teddy camping this weekend. Can I go?" Daniel asked, slightly pleading.

"You know that you have to go to your grandparents tomorrow night," Ron reminded him.

"But we go there every Friday!" Daniel whined.

"Daniel, no. You know how important it is to Grandma and Granddad," Ron reiterated.

"If Mum hadn't gone and gotten herself blown up, I could go," Daniel muttered.

Silence rang through the kitchen. Rose clapped her hands over her mouth. Teddy's eyes were wide. Molly stared in total shock at her grandson.

Anger filled Ron's eyes. His eyes narrowed and said through gritted teeth, "We are going home. Now."

Ron grabbed Rose's hand and marched over to the fireplace. Daniel meekly followed. Ron threw down the floo powder saying his destination with a snarl.

"Rose, go upstairs, please," Ron instructed when they arrived home.

Rose knew not to argue. Her father's face was red with anger. Daniel started to move away, but Ron stopped him, "Don't you go anywhere. Sit."

Daniel sat down slowly. He knew he was in for it and quite frankly, he knew he deserved it.

Ron stalked over to the refrigerator. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. He turned around and walked back to his son.

"Don't you EVER blame your mother for anything ever again. Your mother loved you very, very much. Her death is not an excuse for anything. She didn't die because she wanted to. It was an accident. Never, ever talk about her like that again," Ron ground out.

Daniel lowered his head, "I'm sorry, dad."

Ron sighed, remembering something a child's grief counseling had told him about these outbursts. "Is there something bothering you about mum's death?"

Daniel was quiet for a few moments before answering, "I-I guess I'm still mad at her for dying."

Ron went out around to the other side of the table and sat down next to Daniel. He laid a hand on his son's shoulder, "I understand. I was angry too. She didn't want to die. It's not her fault. We can't be angry. You know you can always talk to anyone about her."

"I know," Daniel mumbled, "but I still wish she didn't die."

"So do I, son, so do I."

--

Ron sat on the couch after the children had gone to bed. He slowly swirled the watered down remnants of firewhiskey in a glass. He stared at the fireplace in front of him. The mantle was lined with pictures of their family. In the middle was his favorite one. Hermione was sitting on the floor with Rose in her lap and Daniel at her side. Ron was behind them. They were laughing. Hermione was glowing. It had been the day before their trip to Switzerland with the Grangers.

Ron sighed. Some days it was so hard. Daniel had gone through a stage after Hermione died where he did not even want to hear her name. Ron had taken both children to a grief counselor. He had done everything he was supposed to do. He had talked to his children, let them grieve. He had made sure both grandparents had time with the kids. He had taken the Grangers pain into consideration. One thing he had always felt, though, was that he had never really taken time for himself. He never would get over Hermione. He knew that. Fate had stuck them together. She was the only girl for him.

Ron closed his eyes. Right after Hermione died, he had thought about resigning from his Auror job. He decided to stay there for the moment. It had not worked, however. He finally quit his job after an arm injury. He did not want his parents to lose their father too. He now owned a Quittich supply store in Hogsmeade.

Ron stood up and went to the kitchen to rid of his glass. He locked the cabinet the firewhiskey was stored in. After putting away the glass, he made his way to his bedroom. After Hermione died, Ron had been tempted to sell the house, but then remembered how much Hermione had loved it. It had four upstairs bedrooms. The extra served as a playroom for the children. Downstairs held the foyer, kitchen with a dining area, living room, and a small room that served as her study. Bookcases lined that room. Ron had never changed it. Her desk was still pressed against the wall. All of her papers and notes were still inside. In a way, it was a little unnevering to see notes about future appointments. Aside from their bedroom, it was the strongest spot to feel Hermione's presence.

Ron wandered inside. He sat down in her chair. Her scent still inhabited the fabric. He picked up a stack of papers on the corner of the desk. Most of the papers were from work. One of them made him pause. It was a list of Christmas gifts. Ron's hand began to shake as he read the list.

_Rose: dollhouse, quilt, Beatrix Potter book_

_Daniel: low flying models, quilt, book of magical legends_

_Ron: new broomstick (have Charlie order), Cannons tickets (pick up Friday night)_

_Molly and Arthur: portrait of the kids, new needles, Muggle tool set_

Ron's eyes teared up. It was just like Hermione to plan five months before Christmas. He knew the exact dollhouse she had been talking about. It was a wooden cottage they had found in Diagon Alley. Rose had been amazed by it.

Ron put the list down and opened the drawers of her desk. It felt odd to look through Hermione's old possessions. The bottom drawer had various items inside. Old papers, files, books, old quills were scattered inside. Ron put the contents on the desk. At the bottom was what appeared to be a wrapped book. He pulled it out of the paper. Inside was a diary. The cover seemed to made of homemade paper with petal stuck in it. He flipped through it. It was empty save first page, which read:

_Dear Rose,_

_Today is your eleventh birthday. It feels so strange writing that with you lying next to me in your bassinet. I found this book on my first trip away from you to Diagon Alley. I knew it would be perfect. Soon you will be joining your brother at Hogwarts. I give you this journal to take with you. You can do with it whatever you please, be that be writing in it, drawing, anything. I give you this to help you adjust to Hogwarts and growing up. Leaving home is hard, especially at such a young age. My mother gave me a journal to take with me to Hogwarts. It helped me adjust. It helped me through many trying time and many arguments with your father! _

_Rose, each moment with you is precious. I know the day will come all too soon when board that train. I will miss you so much, but I know you will be doing great and wonderful things. I am so proud of you, Rose._

_Love always and forever,_

_Mum_

Tears rolled down Ron's freckled cheeks. He wrapped the book back up, determine not to smug any of the ink. He stood up and carried it with him upstairs. He took it to his room and placed it inside of a truck he had filled with other important items. After closing the lid and locking it, he sat down on the bed, wiping his eyes. In just two years Daniel would be off to Hogwarts and it would just be he and Rose. After Rose left, Ron did not know what he would do. He would be left alone. All alone.

--


	2. Chapter 2

--

Summer flew by much faster than Ron would have liked. He hated when fall came about and the children went back to school. Hermione had insisted that they attend Muggle elementary school until they went to Hogwarts. Ron really did not see much point. The children were learning about electricity and Rose Wars and things they would never need to know, yet arguing with Hermione on the issue was impossible. Ron had continued the children's education, but knew if something should happen, he would withdrawal the children immediately.

The weekend before school started, Harry took Teddy, his sons Albus, James and Daniel camping. Ron declined the invitation to take Rose out for the weekend. Their first destination was the clothing shop in Diagon Alley. Ginny and Lily would be meeting them there.

"Daddy, what do we have to get?"

"Well, you need some supplies for school, so we have to head out of the Leaky Cauldron to take care of that. I thought maybe we would go for dinner at that little café you like," Ron suggested.

"Can we go to Uncle George's shop?"

"After we meet your aunt," Ron promised. He could see Ginny waving to them.

"Hi," Ginny greeted.

"Hi!" Rose grinned.

"Where do you need to go first?"

"Oh, wherever," Ron shrugged.

"Mum, let's go to that toy store," Lily asked.

Ginny nodded. The four headed down the road to a vibrantly decorated toy store. Rose ran inside and started looking at a tea set with Lily.

"Daddy, can I get this?" Rose asked, fingering a pewter tea set.

"No, honey, it's too expensive," Ron told her, glancing at the price.

Rose's shoulders slumped. Lily had moved onto a dollhouse, "Mummy, can I have this?"

"No, honey, we already got you a dollhouse, but you can pick out some furniture," Ginny told her gently.

"Ginny, we'll meet you at George's," Ron stated, grabbing Rose's hand to leave. He would never say it, but the Potter children were spoiled rotten. He had always made sure that his children had what they needed with some gifts, but did not want to spoil them. Besides, he didn't make enough money for that yet. His store was still pretty new.

Rose forgot about the tea set as soon as she walked into George's store. George always gave his nieces and nephews free gifts from the store. Plus, it was such a fun place to visit.

"Rosie!" George greeted when he saw her. He scooped her up. She started giggling demanding to be put down. George set her down, "Now what brings you in this fine day, madam? Need something to start a nosebleed? A trick to play on your dad? A love potion?"

Rose giggled, "I dunno."

"Perhaps there is something you might want behind the registrar," George suggested and Rose scampered off. He turned to Ron, "And what are you doing in town, Ronnie?"

Ron frowned at him, "Harry's taking the boys out camping tonight, so I brought Rose here for a few hours."

"How's the shop?"

"Going well."

"Yes, though I'd like to sponsor a team."

"Have you looked at the local market? Amateur legumes? Hogwarts? I'm thinking about paying some galleons to the school to advertise at the games," George told him.

"That's an idea…" Ron pondered. Rose raced back to them, clutching something furry and pink.

"Uncle George! Can I have this?" she asked, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, take it up to Lee and he'll take care of it," George instructed.

"What is it?" Ron asked as she ran off again.

"Oh it's just a little toy that she can change colors, decorate, all sorts of girl stuff. I've been keeping it for her for about a week now," George explained.

Ginny and Lily walked in just then. Lily smiled at George, clutching a bag with her new toy. Rose rushed over and showed off her new toy. George walked over to the registrar and handed her a blue one. The girls gushed over their new toys.

Just then, Bill, Fleur and Victorie entered, clutching many parcels. It was Victorie's first year at Hogwarts.

"Got us a family reunion here," Bill commented.

"Got everything for Hogwarts, Victorie?" George asked.

"No. Mum and dad are taking me to France next to get my wand."

Fleur smiled, "Yes, I wanted her to get hers where I got mine."

Rose and Lily showed Fleur their new toys while Ron and Bill chatted about the store. George slipped a bag into Victorie's caldron.

"These are for you, on the house," George whispered, winking.

Victorie giggled.

"Want to use my floo?" George offered.

"Thanks," Bill stated, "Let's go."

"I wish I could go to France," Lily said.

"Vell, if it is okay vith your mother, you can come. You too, Rose," Fleur invited, after glancing at Bill.

"Please, daddy?"

"Please, mommy?"

Ron and Ginny nodded. Bill promised they would be back in a few hours. Ron and Ginny walked out of the store to a coffee shop. They sat down at a table outside.

"How are things, Ron?"

Ron shrugged, "Fine."

Ginny sighed, "I heard about Daniel. Is he okay?"

Ron nodded, running his hand through his hair, "Yeah."

Ginny nodded, "Good."

Ron was quiet for a few minutes. When he spoke again, his voice was slightly rough, "I'm thinking about going through Hermione's study."

"Really?" Ginny was taken aback. She and the rest of the family figured it would be a very long time before Ron ever took care of that.

"I started going through her desk. I found a journal she bought for Rose to take to Hogwarts. She wrote her a letter when she was a baby inside of it," Ron told Ginny.

Ginny blinked her eyes to fight off tears, "Oh wow. Are you going to wait to give it to her?"

Ron nodded, "It's what Hermione wanted."

"Do you need any help?"

"It couldn't hurt, I suppose," Ron murmured.

"Well, we have a few hours. Want to get started?" Ginny asked.

Ron shrugged. They rose and apparated to his house. Ron let her inside and they went into the study. Ron pulled over a trash can.

"I want to get rid of all the notes about her appointments. Anything you see that's just trash, toss," Ron instructed. Ginny nodded, grabbing a stack of papers of the desk.

"What are you going to do with this room?" Ginny asked after about five minutes.

"The bookcases and desk will stay, I think. I would like to keep it a study for the kids," Ron explained. He was going through her bulletin board.

They continued their work in silence. Ginny moved on from her stack of papers to another stack.

"Ron? Are these important? They look like research papers."

Ron reached over and glanced through them, "They might be. I'll send them to dad. He'd know."

Ginny nodded. They worked for hours. Soon the desk was empty, except for the skinny drawer underneath the top. Most of the papers were work related. Ginny bundled all the papers into a box to send off to Arthur.

There was a loud crack outside. Ron and Ginny jumped in surprise. George ran inside, "Ron! Ginny! Bill and Fleur were attacked in France."

The blood left Ron's face. He could not lose a child. He grabbed his brother's shoulders, "Where is Rose? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Rose, Fleur, and Victorie were kidnapped. Bill's unconscious. He is being transferred to St. Mungo's. Lily's fine. She ran away and flooed to my shop," George explained quickly.

Ron's hands shook in anger. His baby girl had been taken. He vowed to hunt down and kill whoever had taken his little girl. Ron shoved past George, heading to the back door. He went to grab his broom when George stopped him.

"No. We have to talk to the authorities. Come with me to the Burrow. I took Lily there."

Ginny apparated immediately, followed by her brothers. She ran inside the kitchen where Lily was sitting at the table drinking hot cocoa. Ginny threw her arms around her daughter, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, mummy," she said in a small voice.

Arthur appeared outside, rushing in. He scanned the occupents of the room quickly, "There you are, Ron. There is a team of Aurors leaving for France."

"I'm coming with them."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Molly asked.

"My daughter is out there. I am going to find her," Ron ground out, "Where are they?"

"Department of Ministries."

Ron nodded and ran to the fireplace. He threw down the floo powder and arrived in the Department of Ministries. He was surprised to see Bill waiting for him.

"I thought you were hurt."'

Bill shook his head, "I came around on the way over. No way am I going to sit aside while Fleur and Victorie are out there."

Ron nodded as they joined the group of Aurors. He was going to get Rose back, no matter what.

--


End file.
